playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Alundra
Alundra is known as the Dream Walker is a playable character in Alundra. Biography IM AM A DREAM WALKER *He has the power to enter people's dreams. Known as the Dream Walker ,Alundra embarks on a quest to Inoa because of a recurring dream in which a mysterious figure who , calls Alundra "Releaser“ , tells him that he must save the villagers from the evil of Melzas. THE LEGACY OF ALUNDRA: *''Alundra'' Arcade Opening Rival *'Name': *'Reason':TBA *'Connection': Ending Gameplay TBA Movelist *'Swordplay' - - Alundra slashes the opponent 3 times. *'Iron Flail' - or + - Swings a flail in a direction. If Square is pushed again exactly at the moment the flail hits someone it will deal another hit, while withdrawing, and stagger the opponent. *'Steel Flail' - + - Rotates the spiky steel flail over his head. Chargeable for more hits and durance. *'Willow Bow' - + - Pulls out a bow and shoots an arrow. Chargeable. *'Air Swordplay' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Dagger' - or + (Air) - Pulls out his dagger and rushes into his enemy with some quick stabs. *'Air Steel Flail' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Willow Bow '- + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Sprint' - - Hold down to make Alundra step quickly in place, and release it to dash into the direction you face. *'Ice Wand' - or + - Shoots an ice crystal that freezes everyone it touches for a moment. If it hits the wall or floor it creates an icicle that bursts quickly. *'Wind Book' - + - Creates a small tornado that can lift enemies into the air. *'Legend Sword Swing' - + - Alundra uses his tallest sword for an horizontal swing around his whole body, bringing everyone who surrounds him to fall. *'Power Glove' - (Air) - Grabs any opponent near him and smashes them to the ground. *'Air Ice Wand '- or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Water Scroll' - + (Air) - Summons three icicles that quickly rotate around Alundra and fly away into different direction, bursting on contact. *'Legend Sword Swirl' - + (Air) - Alundra rushes to the ground, rotating multiple times with his Legend Sword stretched out, cutting through anything. *'Bomb' - - Places a bomb on the floor. It will explode after 4 seconds or if an opponent touches it. *'Fire Wand' - or + - A magical wand that throws a fireball. Once it hits the ground the flame stays a bit, hurting enemies who run into it. *'Spring Bean '- + - Alundra throws a magical spring bean on the ground which grows quickly and launches him high into the air. *'Sand Cape' - + - Alundra uses this cape to dive into the ground and rise back up with a blast on another spot. *'Air Bomb '- (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Fire Wand' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Wind Scroll' - + (Air) - Surrounds Alundra with lightning bolts, which sparkle up quickly and hurt enemies. *'Earth Scroll' - + (Air) - Summons a rock boulder that smashes on anyone under it. (Throws) *'Power Glove Lift' - or - Alundra lifts the opponent up and throws them away. *'Power Glove Takeoff' - - Alundra throws the opponent above him and slashes them with his sword, performing a somersault. *'Sand Grab' - - Alundra grabs an opponent and uses the Sand Cape to dive into the ground, resulting in the opponent hitting the ground hard, since he can't phase into it. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * Energy Blade '- ' (Level 1 Super): Alundra lifts his sword quickly and hits the ground- a short fast energy wave blasts out. * Fire Book '- ' (Level 2 Super): Alundra holds up a magical tome that casts fire magic, creating an explosion centered on Alundra, and killing everything in range. * Dreamwalker '- ' (Level 3 Super): Alundra enters the Dreamworld what lays a magical mist over the stage and turns everyone into a slime creature. Push any button to use the mighty Legend Sword. Push R2 again to use the Earth Book, that makes it rain several big but slow meteors. This will end the Super. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Warp Pipe': Jumps out of a pipe in the ground and says "Woohoo!" *'Ready to Fight': Jumps down from the top of the screen, stretches, and says "Lets-a-fight!" *'Power Up!': A mushroom is seen moving across the screen, and a short Mario jumps in, absorbs the mushroom, and grows to regular size. *'Fishin: A Lakitu lowers Mario, who is attached to his fishing rod, to the ground and flies away. Winning Screen *'Super Plumber': Spins around, then extends his arm up in the air giving a peace sign. *'Hammer Plumber': Puts his hammer over his shoulder and smiles. *'Victory!: Jumps for joy. *'''Skyward Fist: Punches at the air and poses. Losing Screen *If using Super Plumber: Looks down at the ground and rubs the back of his head. *If using Hammer Plumber: Spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. *If using Victory!: Jumps into the air, yells, and falls off the screen. *If using Skyward Fist: Mario feels dizzy and falls down. Result Screen Win: Smiles at the camera with his fist in the air. Lose: Looks away from the camera, ashamed. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Meia Icons: *Rank 5: *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 9: *Rank 11: *Rank 12: *Rank 14: *Rank 15: *Rank 17: *Rank 18: *Rank 20: *Rank 21: *Rank 23: *Rank 24: *Rank 50: *Rank 200: Backgrounds: *Rank 16: *Rank 19: *Rank 22: *Rank 25: *Rank 300: Category:First-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas